


Traición

by zekecrist



Series: More than an Ackerman Thing [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Capítulo 112, F/M, Mikasa se desahoga con ella misma, agnst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Mikasa no podía dejar de hacerse la misma pregunta.¿En qué momento había dejado de ser ella? Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo era ser "Mikasa", siempre había estado tan encadenada a Eren, tan encadenada a la obligación que ella misma se imponía de protegerle, que se había olvidado completamente de ella misma.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: More than an Ackerman Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780633
Kudos: 4





	Traición

Mikasa no podía dejar de hacerse la misma pregunta.

¿En qué momento había dejado de ser ella? Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo era ser "Mikasa", siempre había estado tan encadenada a Eren, tan encadenada a la obligación que ella misma se imponía de protegerle, que se había olvidado completamente de ella misma.

Y aún así, después de escuchar a Eren, llorar, para luego intentar comprender sus palabras y el por qué parecía tan enfadado con ella por una razón injusta, no podía parar de pensar en por qué se había comportado de esa manera con ella. 

Bueno, quizás Eren se había enfadado tanto con Mikasa por lo único que parecía unirlos; la obligación que sentía ella de protegerle por ser una ackerman.

Ella estaba segura de que el Eren que conocía era muy diferente del que a sus ojos se muestra hoy en día. Pero es lo que pasa cuando el rencor opaca la inocencia y no la deja volver, porque Mikasa últimamente no estaba en nada de acuerdo con las acciones de Jaeger.

El Eren que conocía ahora no parecía estar dispuesto a salvarla como hizo cuando era un niño. 

Muchísimas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo ahora mismo. 

Pero por encima de todo, se sentía traiccionada. 

—No te preocupes Mikasa, yo estoy contigo. —Armin apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Mikasa. Él también se sentía triste por los planes de Eren, y no podía entender en lo que estaba pensando; parecía una persona completamente diferente. 

Cuando Armin escuchó todo lo que le decía a Mikasa, se sintió aún peor. 

—Gracias, Armin —ella le miró con compasión—, pero creo que prefiero estar un rato sola, si no te importa. 

El rubio le sonrió y dejó que Mikasa siguiese su camino. Ella se adentró en una habitación, completamente a solas, pero era lo que quería; sufrir en silencio. 

Acostada en la cama de su dormitorio, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que quería hacer, agarró un diario y una pluma. Iba a escribir todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos. Se dejaría llevar por la melancolía. 

« Me gustaría empezar hablando sobre el día, mes, año, o hora en la que me encuentro, pero hace tiempo que perdí el sentido del tiempo en el que estoy viviendo. »

Suspiró. Probablemente sería lo más cursi que escribiría en su vida

En los segundos en los que dejó reposar la pluma sobre el colchón, se le ocurrió que lo que estaba escribiendo fuese una carta hacia Eren. 

« Muchas veces, intento no pensar en mis padres, porque sé que si lo hago, me pondría a llorar. Tengo asumido que la Mikasa que era una niña tan alegre e inocente jamás volverá, y prefería mantener las cosas de esa manera, aunque después de tus palabras, me replantee toda mi vida y ambiciones »

Mikasa tragó saliva, "esto iba a ser complicado."

« Siempre creí fielmente que protegerte era lo menos que podía hacer por toda la ayuda que tú y tu padre me prestasteis, ¿pero, es que tú nunca lo viste de esa manera? ¿es verdad lo que decías, que siempre me habías odiado? ¿Incluso cuando me protegiste de esos tipos y los asesinaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces, Eren? »

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que estaba escribiendo, así que borró todas las interrogativas que le estaba haciendo, como si se sintiese estúpida o que se estaba victimizando.

"Quizás tuviese razón, y todos esos pensamientos fuesen por culpa de ser una Ackerman", pensaba Mikasa, pero ella sabía que esa no era la verdad.

« ...y después de tus palabras, no he vuelto a sentir la misma necesidad de protegerte. De hecho, no la he vuelto a sentir, y nunca la sentiré. »

Retrocedió. Pensó en volver a borrar lo último que había escrito, pero hubo algo dentro de ella que le impulsó a no hacerlo. No sabía exactamente lo que era.

« ¿Así que eso es lo que me querías decir? ¿Que he malgastado toda mi vida en protegerte? »

Mikasa se sentía profundamente dolida, había muchas que quería decirle a Eren, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a decirselas a un simple papel.

Por mucho que le doliese admitirlo, Eren no iba a volver a ser de antes, y no es como si ahora fuese el momento indicado para restregarle que ella y Armin habían sido las únicas personas que habían estado a su lado y le habían salvado la vida de incontables situaciones.

Y ahora, también se sentía profundamente arrepentida por haberle salvado la vida tantas veces, proque si nunca lo hubiese hecho, él jamás se habría transformado en el monstruo que es ahora.

No se lo pensó más, borró el último párrafo que escribió, el que contenía las últimas dos preguntas que les hizo, y firmó el papel para después arrancarlo del diario.

« Atte; Mikasa. »

* * *

Armin observó a Mikasa salir del cuarto, sus ojos parecían tener signos de haber dejado escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, parecía estar fatigada y portaba una hoja de papel en sus manos. No sabñia muy bien si hablar con ella, pero ella por su cuenta no tardó en acercarse a él.

—Armin... —la llamó ella, con un tono de voz débil y dolorido.

—¿Qué pasa, Mikasa? —en momentos como estos, eran en los que Armin se mantenía muy comprensivo con su amiga y amable en cada trato que le dedicaba, por minimo que fuese.

—¿Crees que lo que dijo Eren... sobre mí... realmente era verdad? 

Los dos ya conocían la respuesta, pero Armin tenía la peculiaridad de ser siempre el más inteligente de los dos.

—Yo no creo que el Eren que conocemos a día de hoy sea el mismo que conocimos.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que Armin no dudó en devolverle. Él le había hecho sentir un poco mejor.

Poco después, Mikasa le entregó a Eren lo que escribió, pero éste nunca lo leyó.

Y a Mikasa no le importó en absoluto, si no que le confirmó lo que tanto tiempo llevaba sospechando, y tuvo más claro que jamás iba a ser la misma Mikasa de antes, ahora sería una nueva persona, una que jamás iba a preocuparse por Eren. 

Había necesito todo un momento de redención lleno de miles de sentimientos para darse cuenta, pero ahora, por fin asimiló su verdadera razón de de ser. 

Lo que sentía era más que una cosa de los Ackerman, porque finalmente se sentía como una humana con emociones humanas, que por fin nacían de la verdadera Mikasa que por tanto tiempo se había ocultado. 


End file.
